


Pretty Enough

by PlutoLikesJuniper



Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Image, Eating Disorders, Gen, Poetry, Sad and Beautiful, Social Commentary, Social Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29375280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlutoLikesJuniper/pseuds/PlutoLikesJuniper
Kudos: 1





	Pretty Enough

It's always 

"You're pretty because you're thin"

Never

"You're pretty and also thin"

A clear conditioned statement, depending on the latter

They chose to comment on this matter

Not the clothes you chose to wear

Not the way you did your hair

They totally ignored your eyes

Or you

Personality-wise

They thought it was a compliment

To tell me that I am pretty today

I don't know where all my confidence went

Yet it makes me afraid of tomorrow

Questions full of sorrow

Will I still be pretty enough?

I try to just be

Looking at people who way more than me 

Knowing I can't see

The struggles they face already

But hey

At least you went out of your way

To remind me that today

I'm still

_Pretty enough_


End file.
